Crimson Snow
by Yanna-chu
Summary: One-Shot beastboyxrobin Nothing stunning but..may you want to read anyways?


And here comes a edited version :D The first one was OLD and it SUCKED...And I hate grammar mistakes...I hope it is better now?

Have fun with the cuteness~~

* * *

** Crimson Snow**

I open my dark green eyes and am totally stunned. The snow encircles me from everywhere. Just a void plain; the only hint for a living being are the footprints I left behind on my way to this point. The walk I don´t remember at all. I begin to spin around to take in my surroundings. As seconds pass I get scared. I don´t know why exactly, maybe because it´s so lonely here.

I just can´t take it and so I begin to run. Faster and faster, never turning even once. Suddenly I hear something. I stop to catch it more clearly. It´s a dripping sound, slow and unsteady. I look down.

There is blood everywhere. Tinting the pure snow crimson; a sickly beautiful sight. My hands are numb and trembling, but what worries me more is the fact that I can´t see them proper anymore. The colour of the gray-white fabric of my gloves and the snow seem fuse together.

My legs begin to tremble under my light weight and I break down to my knees. I look up to the sky. In the distance a shadow approches slowly, but I don´t take notice. A snowflake floats slowly down and gently lands on my nose. I can´t help but smile as i close my eyes and fall backwards. The snow on my nose melts and runs down my slightly to one side tilted face, making it look like as if I was crying. As darkness embraces me and the numbness takes over completely I feel somehow warm and secure.

* * *

I smiled bitterly as I sat up in my bunkbed. My back tightly pressed against the damp wall behind me. I must have looked like a frightened animal backing up in a dusky corner like that. I pulled my knees near my small chest and put my left hand over my eyes as I leaned my head back. The other grabbed onto my grey bedsheet strongly.

I just had to get out of there. I took a short look out the window, before I jumped down from the bed and made my way out of the T-Tower. While I went I hoped that none of the others would notice me leaving.

Soon I sat down on one of the cold rocks near the water, where I used to sit together with Terra about two years and 8 and a half month ago. //Here I can sort my thoughts out better than anywhere else.//

After a short time it began to snow faintly. I just barely registered that fact. My eyes were glued to the horizon.

The first sunrays began to shoot through the gloomy night sky. For me this always was breath-taking outlook. I loved nature since I was a little child. The reason for that fact could be that I am partly an animal.

The sun was slowly rising. //Beautiful how everything is glistering in the soft light.// Still I could´t set my mind at easy. It was really cold there, but that didn´t really effect me; at least not untill then. I just sat there; not moving. Just barely breaving, every gasp coming out in puffs.

//I feel like this dream seperates me from everything that makes me seem like a normal human. No that´s wrong. I never look anything near "normal". I am GREEN for gods sake. I just can´t look like everyone. It´s more like I feel normal being with them.// Now I was getting lonely out there alone.

//I know that I got my friends. The teammates that will stand up for me; the ones that deeply care for me. But still...I´m the youngest of the Teen Titans. The weakest and because of what happened in the Doom Patrol I feel like not keeping up to their expectations. I am such a looser; worthless.//

There were several drops running down my face. I realized that it weren´t melted snowflakes this time. I was crying. Just great. I wasn´t just worthless, no, I was pathetic and a pansy too. //Wow, that makes me fell way better.// I sighed and then a silent sob escaped my mouth.

Slowly the cold creeped up to me, but I couldn´t go back inside like that. If my friends saw my tearstained face, they would be definitely be alarmed. I rather sat there in the cold without shelter than make my friends worry. That really means something, because I hate colds with every fiber of my being.

//I should get control over my feelings quickly.// My gloved hands were already rubbing my arms through the thin but elastiv material of my clothes. Instead of calming down shivers and silent sobs rocked my body violently.

Soon it would get even colder. I could sense that pretty clearly. I sniffed once and then a second time. Tears were still escaping my reddening eyes and rolled down my from the cold flushed cheeks.

Suddenly I froze in all my movements and my ears shot up. Footsteps!

"What are you doing out here this early in the morning?" That was Robin´s voice. //Oh well, I got some problems now.// "Just...enjoying the weather?" I rather asked than answered.

"Without a jacket?" He investigated further while moving closer to my shivering form.

"Well...it isn´t THAT cold after all." I tried to sound like i meant it, I really did, but let me tell you, that´s quite difficult with your teeth making clacking sounds.

I hoped that maybe he wouldn´t notice. "Oh?" The disbelieving tone means that he obviously did not believe that.

//Well what now? I know that he would be able to tell that I had been crying, if he looked at my face. I have to make him leave without looking at him.// "I am fine." I said then sniffed "...Just needed some time alone."

Maybe he would get the hint and leave. "Why?" or he would not. "Just had kinda of a bad dream. Needed some place to think." He didn´t say anything else. Just moved closer. His bigger body standing behind me. After a while he sat down quietly. Luckely not looking at me.

I sniffed again. "At this time it´s really a nice view from here." His voice is low, barely above whisper. "I know" My voice is still cracking. "But doesn´t it get lonely after some time?" Still he is not looking at me. "Yeah..."

The other looked at me. Robin didn´t seem really surprised. I looked down, away from him. He held something in his hand. Something black. I tried to figure out what it possible could have been. Concentrating completly on it.

A few minutes passed in silence. "So bad?" He asked all of a sudden with his covered eyes still on me. "Eh..What?" I was perplex. "Was your dream that hurting?" "It was no dream...Just a memorie of old times."

"Doom Patrol?" The boy wonder asked further, already knowing the answer but wanting a reassurement. "Yeah...", I spoke under my breath; still looking at the ground. He seemed to notice that I wouldn´t look at him any time soon, so he turned his attention to the sunrise. "Wanna talk about it?"

"If I could, I would, but I am not able to." I folded my hands. "May I ask why?" His eyes fucused into the distance. "...Guess I´d sound weak dude. I can´t do that..." I watched my feet swing. "I don´t mind if you do." The guy was convinced. I smiled and moved my feets in a steady rythm. "I know, but i DO." Left back, right back.

"...Don´t you trust me?" He almost sounded hurt. I stopped the swinging for a second then my feets began move again. "...Of course I trust you." He didn´t reply to that; just waiting for me to say more. So I gave him what he wanted. "If I open up there is always a risk for me to get hurt...a-" Before I could continue he cut me short. "I would never hurt you!" That sounded almost a little too eager.

I smiled up at him broadly. "I am so flattered dude." //Oh now I get the angry look. That was so worth it. Normally he would have hit me by now. Better not spoil my luck.// "Okay okay...So, you still remember my old leader?" The raven haired just hummed. "The one which has the motto" I moved my hands into my hair and pulled too strands up to mimic him. The top of them forming into orbs. "Any sacrifice to gain victory" My for a guy quite high itched voice went a few octaves lower. "Pff..." He just barely managed to hold back the laugher. "Yeah I remember something like that."

I got serious again. I look back at my shoes. Back, back, forth, forth. "That included me too, you know? They once left me behind in a snowstorm...bleeding pretty baldly." I stop and rub my hands together than blew in them. "I broke down and the snow slowly covert me. I was about to die on that day." I still didn´t look at the other Titan. "I just had luck. Some random guy came along and carried me into the nearest village. I needed a few weaks to get my strength back. Untill then it didn´t really bother me, but...After the Doom Patrol had finished the mission, they didn´t even wait for me. I had to look for them for months. And as I finally found them all I got was a friendly `Ah kid. Nice to see you still alive and breathing` A few weeks after that I left the Doom Patrol..."

I push myself to look at Robin. He looked really shocked. His voice was thick with sarcasm. "What nice guys..." I just muttered sadly. "I know..." Then I forced myself to cheer up. My new leader and friend would not see me like this any longer. "I am happy I am a Teen Titan now. It´s may more fu-.." Exactly at this point I sneezed loudly. My whole body jerking.

"So. Who was it that told me it wasn´t THAT cold again?" He teased while poking my side with his elbow. I sniffed again. "That was me and I was right." I shivered strongly now.

Then he moved closer to me. From this distance I could slightly see through his mask, the ones that keeps all the other people at distance. He pulled something over my head and moved away. Again I found myself wondering what he had held in his hand earlier. I readjusted the item on my head a little. My ears were secure; soft fabric lightly wrapped around them. I touched the mysterious thing on my head.

It felt really nice, made of smooth fuzzy material. It´s some kind of hat, I was sure. Then I remembered something I saw in a store some time ago, while I was on my way back home from the game center with a bag full of games to try out. I tried to confirm myself. Cat-ears. I KNEW it!

The hat was black. The catears wher attached to the sides, which my ears seemed to suit perfectly in. There was some fabric that went lower, till half of my neck. If it was the one I saw before, then it got white really tender stuff sewn in the inside of the ear-thingies. I flushed and my voice was a little embaressed. "I am not a girl you know?"

He didn´t seem interested at all or maybe it was all a act. He faked looking at his fingernails. His mistake: he forgot that it was quiet difficult with your gloves on. "I know... The hat is from Star. She said your ears get cold really fast, so I-" The raven hesitated for a moment. I smiled again. Caught him. "I went with her so she could buy it for you."

The smirk was still present on my face so I looked down. Maybe I could make him believe I didn´t notice his slip up at all. He stood and then began to walk back in the direction of the giant Teen Tower. I ran after him. "W-..wait" Me studdering made him stop. He knew I only studdered when I thought of a situation as scary or risky. I spun around him. I wriggled my hands nervously behind my back. My face was bright strawberryred and I couldn´t get myself to look straight at him. "T-thank you. For listening and...the hat. I-I like it." I stood on my toes and gave him a quick peck on the right cheek. I spun around and try to make a run or it.

I was so embarrassed! In my opinion the worse idea ever! //What the hell was I thinking?//

Robin grabbed my arm and pulled me face first into his bigger frame. "You don´t need to thank me at all.", his voice was so soft and soothing. It sent shivers up and down my spine. My hands rested on his upper body and his slowly crept onto the small of my back. I pushed my face into his chest, making it unable for him to see my expression.

"Hey. Look at me." Voice still smooth; not giving any orders. I just couldn´t. It was all way to sudden! One of his warm hands found it´s way under my chin and he pushed it up, making me look at him. I could feel how my face lit up even more. I was so unsure of myself. Was he angry or wasn´t he? I couldn´t read him at all.

He leaned down a few inches. His breath ghosting over my already heated face. My eyes closed on own account. I stood on my toes again. Our lips met halfway and kissed me lightly on the lips. Just one short honey-sweet kiss; only lasting for a few seconds and still my whole world was tossing and turning.

I was totally lightheated. No thought seemed to make sense. As my eyes fluttered open again I saw his icy-blue eyes gazing at me through the white and black mask."By the way Beast Boy...?" I couldn´t form words yet so I just nodded shortly, asking him to continue. "That hat looks absolutely adorable on you." He smiled.

That was it. There was so much blood rushing into my head that I thought it would explode! I ripped myself free and tried, remark TRIED, to get into the living room without stumbeling. I needed ´save ground` now.

"Why is your face so reddened friend beast boy?", the friendly and curious alien asked, while standing in the kitchen ´cooking´. I wouldn´t have expected to still be that red after some minutes. "I was outside just a minute ago. You know that gets to me pretty quickly." I smiled up to her. "Ah~ I see." I turned to the couch where cyborg was positioned and sat down beside him. Being right away chalenged for a round on the GSXD. The controller already in a dead lock after half a minute. I sat there pushing the buttons.

I had calmed down a little. The incient almost pushed black into the depth in the back of my brain where never anything would be remembered.

"And by the way, friend beast boy?" I hummed in response. "The hat looks cute." She smiled sweetly and once again I flushed a bright shade of red.

* * *

**The END**

me: Epic game over BB :D

cyborg: Told you I would beat yah buddy!

BB: That´s not even fair! It was cheated! I was distracted!

me: *giggle* Of course you were... *giggle*

BB: And what the f*** is wrong with you?!

me: ?! I didn´t do anything? I am not the one who provocated Robin to kiss you!

cyborg: WHUT?! BB and ROBIN kissed?!

BB: *blush* I hate you.


End file.
